


As I open my eyes

by Allegra_Soleil



Category: British Actor RPF, Young British Artists | Britart RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: Waking up next to Tom is the best way to wake up
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	As I open my eyes

Daylight was pouring through the window, bathing everything in a delicate golden glow, soft and warm as the bed you were laying on. It was early, far too early to be awake, but you couldn't begrudge Tom's lack of foresight in leaving the blinds open the night before, you  _ both _ had been a little too…  _ preoccupied _ to remember such a trivial detail.

Besides, he looked so peaceful and happy, sleeping next to you. It was the first time you saw him in the morning light, and he was breathtaking: mouth slightly open, long dark lashes fluttering against his cheeks, sun kissed skin dotted with a million tiny freckles… they always showed up in the summer, or when he traveled somewhere warm, and you loved them.

There were at least twenty clustered on the bridge of his nose, and double as much high on his cheeks, constellations of lovely brown speckles that did nothing to mar the beauty of that angel face of his. If anything, they made him even more lovely. 

So absorbed you were tracing the patterns, joining the dots, that you didn't realize he was watching you, one eye lazily peering at you from under his lashes. He couldn't help the sleepy, sappy smile that took over his face when he saw the cute little frown of concentration in yours.

"Hello, darling. What are you doing?" He greeted, voice raspy from sleep and maybe something else. You blushed, remembering the late night reasons why he might be hoarse this morning. 

"Hush," You feigned annoyance to cover for your rosy cheeks, "I'm counting your freckles. Go back to sleep"

"Ooh but that sounds like fun!" He whined, "I want to play too!"

"You made me lose count!" 

"Good! Now we can both start at the same time, make it a little game of who can count the other's freckles faster" he suggested, now fully awake. You shook your head, of course Tom would find the way to turn it into a competition, "If you win, I'll make you breakfast in bed"

You narrowed your eyes in suspicion,

"And what if  _ you _ win?"

He smirked,

"If I win… oh I think I'll figure out a prize of my own…" 

"Oh, it's on! I think I want pancakes, no, waffles!! Chocolate chip waffles sound delicious right about now…" You loved to get him all riled up.

"We'll see about that! On the count of one, two… go!"

"... 10, 11, 12"

"21, 22, 23…" How was it possible for him to count so fast? Was he just bluffing or did he really knew your face so well? 

Anyway it didn't bode well for you. But you weren't above playing dirty.

"15, 16, 17…" you started poking each counted freckle with you finger, making it hard for him to get a clear view of your face, losing count.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He cried indignantly. You laughed on his face. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh? You wanna play dirty? Let's dirty it up!"

It didn't take a lot of effort for him to get hold of both your hands, pinning them to the mattress as he rolled on top of you.

"Now, where was I? Oh right, 23, 24, 25" he punctured every number with a kiss to its corresponding dot on your face, making it impossible for you to keep computing.

You laughed, the sparse scruff on his unshaved face tickling,

"Fine! I yield, I yield, you win!"

"What was that, darling? You admit your defeat?" The smirk was back in full force.

"Yeah," You conceded, gasping, the mood in the room shifting fast. There was a fire in Tom's eyes, and suddenly, winning didn't seem all that important anymore. "Yeah, you win…"

His smile turned wolfish,

"Great, cause I know exactly what I want" He leaned in, capturing your lips in a searing, hungry kiss. "To the victor goes the spoils…" He whispered against your jaw, as his hands found the straps of your nighty.

To the victor goes the spoils, indeed, but somehow, you didn't feel like you had lost...

  
  
  



End file.
